A Burning Soul
by The Master Of Stories
Summary: Akami, Akashi's daughter, is now the main character on this third installment, she will meet new friends and new enemies, will she be strong enough like her father to fight, read this great story and follow her and her inner spirit Amaterasu in this great adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it's time for the third and last installment of the main Trilogy of Akashi, but this time, Akashi is not going to be the main character, it will be his daughter, and don't worry this isn't the last time you will see from Akashi, he will appear in other spin-off of the main stories, as long with other characters.**

**Chapter: The Eternal Flame **

"_The Jade Palace, the place where every great master comes from, commanded by the great Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior, along with the Furious Five, they guide the palace with wisdom and strength showing everyone the jade palace is where a great Master can come from, and with them the Heavenly Team commanded by the Great Master Ryosuke, along with Nanami, Naomi, Han, Kazuki, Makoto, Takeshi, and Nya, where they train the next generation of masters young warriors that will give their life for the valley of peace, and The Great Grandmasters Shifu, Hayate, and Taemi are the great warriors that rule in the palace, but what really is the pride of the jade palace, is the hall of trophies, where every trophy from the battles of the masters is kept, and in the middle of it and Sword, with a gem tied to it, is stabbed in the middle of the room, the sword of the Great Master Akashi, who sixteen years ago fought with all his strength to protect this valley, and a statue is standing in front of the sword so we can remember what he did for everyone in the valley"_

Zen said telling the story of Akashi to a bunch of little kids while they marveled, Zen passed from being a messenger to be the antiquarian of the jade palace telling the stories to the kids and new people in the jade palace, the kids marveled at the story while looking to the sword stabbed in the center of the room, and inside the new training room, they could hear the new trainees training hard.

Inside the training room a clouded mountain was in the speed course, running and evading the obstacles, while using his electric powers to take care of some obstacles, while his sister a blind female puma was practicing hitting some moving dummies, they where the Puma siblings, Namito the older brother and Reiri the younger sister, son and daughter of Ryosuke and Nanami.

Meanwhile two fox twins where at the target course using iron gloves to destroy the targets, the female fox used a light glove to shot explosive darts, while the male fox used a heavy iron glove to destroy big target they where the Kitsune twins, Haruka being the older sister and Nijito the younger brother, Son and Daughter of Naomi and Han.

And meanwhile the two Ryon siblings, Takato the male lion and the older brother and Nina the female lynx, and young sister, son and daughter of Takeshi and Nya, where at the strength course.

And in the flying course Masaki Washi, the only son of Kazuki and Makoto.

"Okay, everyone enough training" Ryosuke said appearing from nowhere, he was wearing a long white and purple rope with a grey shirt below it.

"Yes master" Everyone said stopping, but Nijito didn't saw a moving target and got hit by it sending him to the other side of the room.

"Nijito, pull yourself up, and watch it next time" Ryosuke said walking away.

"Good one Nijito, you know how to annoy master Ryosuke" Masaki said laughing a little.

"Everyone, you heard my dad, let's go and rest a little" Namito said walking away.

"Who died and named you leader" Takato said while both of them started to growl showing rivalry between them.

"Calm down both of you, remembers the last time you fought" Haruka said getting between them to stop the fight.

"Haruka is right; we are a team after all" Nina said smiling, while both of them turned to different sides.

The new Heavenly team V2, as they named themselves, where not that united like the original Heavenly team, Takato and Namito where struggling to see who will be the leader, Nijito and Masaki always got in problems for spying the girls, Haruka was always the only one that used her common sense, but she is used to think a lot and not to act, Nina and Reiri where the younger ones and they always needed to remain silent and stay off the fights of the older guys, as you can see they had many problems.

**-Meanwhile in the valley of peace-**

A carriage full of passengers was passing by the valley of peace, but then a passenger got of from the roof of the carriage while a little wolf pet by her side.

"Finally, the valley of peace, isn't it great Kami" A mysterious wolf girl said walking through the valley while the villagers stood there while looking at the girl.

-**Back at the jade palace-**

"I don't care what you say, a katana is way better than the nunchuks" Nijito said walking to Masaki's side arguing about what was the best weapon, but then master Viper appeared and stopped them, so they bowed to her.

"Boys I need you to do me a favor" Master Viper said talking to both of them.

"Yes, master what is it" Masaki asked while viper smiled to them.

"I need you to bring some bread from the valley please" Viper said bowing down to them and slithering away.

"Well, let's go the faster we come back, the faster we can go to the hot springs" Nijito said walking with Masaki to the village.

"Oh and master Nya is going with you guys" Viper said returning with Nya.

"Darn it" Both muttered while Nya walked with them to the valley.

"Let's go guys, Nya" Nya said going with them to the valley.

-**At the valley-**

Nijito, Masaki, and Nya where at the bread story picking different types of bread to take for the jade palace, but then they noticed a female wolf beside them.

"This looks tasty, I wish I can buy some of it" The wolf girl said while wagging her tail, she was a white wolf with red hair over her head, with red shades below her eyes, she was wearing a red and white short kimono, detached white sleeves with red borders on both arms, and long white stockings on both legs.

"It looks you like pumpkin bread little girl" The bread seller said to her giving her a bag full of pumpkin breads. "Here, is a little gift for you"

The female wolf smiled widely while taking the bag of breads and eating a piece of bread. "Thanks a lot sir, let's go Kami" The girl said talking to a little wolf pet by her side.

"Wow, what a beauty" Nijito said looking at the girl, with a bright red hair.

"Hey Niji, I bet you can't talk to her" Masaki said without Nya noticing it.

"We will see about that" Nijito replied smiling and running behind the girl and stopped her outside of the store. "Hey, my name is Nijito and I see you are new here and I was wondering if you want…"

Nijito was about to finish when a big bear appeared and pushed him away. "Move of the way shrimp, hey babe, what if we go to my place and have some fun time." The bear said smiling to the girl.

"No way, how can I go with someone like you, you pushed that poor boy, he was just wanted to be kind to me" The girl said walking to Nijito and helping him.

"Sorry babe, but I wasn't asking you, you are coming with me, you want it or not" The bear said while a lion and a wolf appeared from nowhere. The three of them surrounded the girl, but then she started to growl, and when the lion tried to grab her, she took his arm and twisted him in the air, then she kicked the wolf in the stomach and punched his face sending him to the air, then she turned to the air and flipped him in the air and delivered a roundhouse kick, sending him to a house.

"That's for pushing him" The girl said helping Nijito while Masaki and Nya just watched in awe how a cute girl beat three guys in no time.

"Thanks, I'm Nijito by the way" Nijito said standing up and smiling to her.

"I'm Akami, but you can call me Ami" Akami said smiling to him, but then the bear stood up and tried to punch her, but then Kami the wolf pet, transformed into a big adult wolf and pounced over him. "And she is Kami, my friend, now Kami don't it him you might get a stomach ache" Akami said while Kami returned to her normal self.

"Hi I'm Masaki, nice too meet you" Masaki said smiling to her.

"And I'm Master Nya, and I must say that was an impressive fight, I was wondering if you will like to go to the jade palace, and show your skills to the masters" Nya said while Akami smiled to her and accepted.

"I will be honored to go to the jade palace." Akami said going with them to the jade palace.

-**Back at the jade palace-**

Master Tigress was sitting next to the peach tree of holy wisdom, meditating, she was wearing her normal attire, but with a long green rope over it. She was trying to find some peace, in there but it was impossible when she heard too much noise from the training room, so she went to see what was happening there, and when she got there she found Po, Namito, and Takato fighting between each other, so she started to growl and shout. "What do you think you are doing here" Tigress roared while the three stopped and crashed into the flame course.

"Tigress, we where just training, to see who was going to be the leader of the Heavenly team" Po said rubbing the back of his head.

"Po, we already talk about it, there is only one person that can lead the team, and he is not here, until the day he returns the team will stay here, and will not be able to go to the missions" Tigress said walking away.

Tigress walked back to the hall of trophies only to find a white wolf girl standing there looking at the statue of Akashi, so she walked and said. "Can I help you?"

The girl turned to her, smiled and said. "No is, just that… I was just admiring this statue" Akami said touching Iron Fang, which was stabbed on the ground.

"He is Akashi Okami, the great Knight of peace, and my son" Tigress said while some tears came from here eyes.

"I see you must be master Tigress" Akami said turning to her.

"Yes, but who are you." Tigress asked her while she smiled.

"I'm Ami, nice to meet you" Akami said not telling Tigress her real name.

"Nice to meet you, and why are you here Ami" Tigress asked her while walking back to the courtyard.

"I wanted, to be trained here" Akami answered her while smiling.

"You know only those with great fighting abilities can train here right, you need to show us what you can do Ami" Tigress said while both walked to the outside of the hall.

"So what I can do to show you I can train here" Akami asked her.

"Well, you can try, by fighting me" Tigress said entering in her fighting stance. "And don't worry if I beat you, you are just starting."

"We will see about that master" Akami said entering into her fighting stance, which resulted familiar to Tigress.

Both females rushed to each other and started to fight. Tigress tried to deliver a punch to Akami, but she evaded every move from Tigress with ease, so Tigress tried to deliver a roundhouse kick but Akami ducked evading the hit, so Tigress tried to kick Akami in the chin, but she jumped backwards, Tigress was impressed with the girl, so she rushed to Akami and used her double palm hit, but Akami punched Tigress wrist deflecting the hit and then turned to deliver a kick in Tigress face.

"Impressive, you managed to beat me, Akami" Tigress said knowing she was Akashi's daughter.

Akami chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head laughing. "How did you discovered me Moma Tigress"

"Come on, you are my grand daughter, and besides Akashi is the only one who can stop my double palm hit" Tigress said smiling and taking her with the rest of the palace.

**-Meanwhile at the dinning room-**

"I already told you, I'm the only one that can lead this group" Namito shouted to Takato while he growled to him.

"Both of you stop it, I'm tired from hearing your fights" Takeshi said hitting both of them in their heads.

"Calm down Takeshi, remember to control yourself" Nya said calming her husband.

"I guess you need some discipline help" Akami said entering the room.

"Huh? Who is she" Ryosuke asked not recognizing her.

"I'm Akami Okami" Akimi said shocking everyone who knew her.

"Akami, what are you doing here and where your father is" Naomi said standing and walking to see her.

"Well, I wanted to train in the jade palace and my father well is at the heavenly tower, probably looking for me" Akami said while Tigress heard it.

"What, your father doesn't knows you are here, you know how worry your father can be" Tigress shouted trying to calm down.

"Tigress calm down, I will send a message to Akashi" Ryosuke said walking away.

"I should take Akami to one of our rooms" Nanami said taking Akami to her room.

Both females walked through the barracks taking Akami to the girl's room, Nanami opened the door one to find the girls awake and arranging their furs and nails. "I thought I told you to go to sleep" Nanami said while everyone jumped to their beds, while Akami entered the room and walked to a bed.

"Well, well, isn't it a new girl, how are you, my name is Haruka, nice to meet you" Haruka said jumping from her bed to Akami's bed.

"I'm Akami, nice to meet you" Akami said smiling to her.

"I'm Nina and she is Reiri" Nina said hugging Reiri who remained in silence.

"Nice to meet you" Akami said smiling to them.

"So why are you here Akami" Haruka said sitting to her side.

"I'm here because I want to be stronger than my father." Akami said smiling to them.

"And who is your father?" The three girls asked looking at Akami.

"Akashi Okami" Akami replied to them while they gasped.

"Your father is the great Okami, the knight of peace" The three girls said in awe, while Akami nodded.

"Its bed time, you need to rest" Master Makoto said from the other side of the room forcing the girls to go to their beds and sleep for the next day.

-**Meanwhile outside of the jade palace-**

A black figure was standing outside of the jade palace, while two dark figures appeared to its side.

"We got her, tell our father that the Okami is here" The first figure said with a feminine voice while taking a giant scythe.

"Watch it sister, I heard the master of the jade palace can be powerful" The second figure said while jumping away with the second figure.

"They are nothing compared to us" The figure said lifting her hand and shouting. "Tsukoyomi Burst!" Then a huge blast came from her hand and impacted the jade palace waking everyone in the jade palace, but as soon, they came out many shadows appeared trapping them.

Ryosuke looked up to the dark figure only to find it was a black female wolf, with purple shades below her eyes, she was wearing a red skirt, a black and purple sleeveless shirt, and a long black coat over it.

"Who are you, and why are you attacking us" Ryosuke asked while the girl jumped to the middle of the courtyard.

"I'm Marceline Nekokami, daughter of Daisuke Nekokami, and I'm here for the one they call Akami Okami" Marceline said swinging her huge scythe.

Akami came out with the rest of the girls while the boys came out only to be attacked by many shadows, but they expected it and destroyed them.

"Okay, everyone Alpha attack now" Namito said while everyone prepared, but Takato stopped them.

"No, Delta formation" Takato said while both started to growl to each other unaware that a shadow came directly to them, but Akami jumped just in time and destroyed the shadows.

"Quit fighting between you and fight the shadows, everyone, fight the way you where trained to fight" Akami said engulfing her fist in fire and then moving from one side to another creating a trail of fire, then from the trail a sword appeared. "Let's go"

"What a girl" Nijito and Masaki said while looking at her.

Akami rushed to Marceline but some shadows stood in her way, but Nijito and Haruka jumped in action and used their iron gloves to take care of them, then Masaki flew in the sky and created a gust of air with his wings sending the shadows flying, then Namito and Reiri took out another bunch of shadows, while Takato and Nina finished the group of shadows that trapped the masters and freed them.

Akami was free to take care of Marceline, but when she jumped to slice Marceline, the black wolf used he scythe to protect herself, so Akami engulfed her sword in fire and started to fight Marceline, but she evaded the sword or used her scythe to cover herself from the powerful attacks of Akami, but the Marceline got tired of protecting herself and started to attack Akami with her scythe, but the female wolf evaded the scythe and engulfed her fist in fire and punched Marceline in the face sending her to a nearby wall.

Akami rushed to Marceline and was about to stab her with her sword, but then two wolves appeared from nowhere and pounced over her, then two shadows appeared from nowhere it was Ryomu and a black wolf covered with many bandages.

"Ryomu, I knew you where behind this" Ryosuke shouted to her while Ryomu laughed.

"It have been a long time don't you think" Ryomu said while the wolf stepped in, and walked to Akami.

"Enough talk, I want her soul, now" The wolf said from inside the bandages.

"Right away sweet heart" Ryomu said while signaled the wolves to bring her. "All yours… Daisuke"

"Daisuke! How it's possible, Akashi killed you" Ryosuke said growling to him.

"Akashi thought he killed me, but he just injured my body, but don't worry I will be okay as soon I get Akami's soul" Daisuke said extending his hand to Akami but in the last moment.

"BAO GUANG"

From nowhere a huge burst came forcing Daisuke to jump backwards, then someone appeared and kicked the two wolves that where holding Akami.

"I thought I killed you the last time we saw Daisuke" A familiar voice said from a smoke cloud.

"Akashi Okami, I guess you couldn't stay out of my business" Daisuke said while looking to a full grown Akashi.

"And where the fun will be" Akashi said taking his sword, but Marceline rushed to Akashi and tried to slice him with her scythe, but Akashi stepped aside kicking her to Daisuke. "Why don't you present me you your little daughter?"

"Akashi, she is Marceline, my daughter and your assassin" Daisuke shouted while Marceline rushed to him, but Akashi took his sword and used it to take the scythe from Marceline hands, then he kicked her directly to Ryomu and then turned to Daisuke and was about to slice him in half, but Daisuke jumped backwards and said. "Akashi, this is not the last you see from me, we will see again, when I regain all my powers, until then brother"

"What a way to beat them dad" Akami said smiling to her father.

"I'm about to do the same too you young woman." Akashi said to her daughter while she chuckled nervously. "But, I'm glad you are okay"

"Akashi!" Everyone shouted rushing to hug him.

"Hi guys, it have been quite a time isn't it" Akashi said smiling to them, while he saw his mother.

"Mom"

"Akashi… I'm glad you are back" Tigress said hugging him while crying.

"It's great to be back" Akashi said hugging her back.

Meanwhile Miyo appeared with a golden mountain cat cub in her arms and rushed to Akami and hugged her tightly. "Oh my baby, I'm so glad you are okay, my little baby"

"Mom, I'm not a little cub any more" Akami said while pushing Miyo slightly.

"Akashi, why did your daughter came here without you" Ryosuke asked Akashi while he chuckled.

"She escaped from home, she wanted to train here, but I told her it was too dangerous so she escaped" Akashi said walking to her and grabbing her shoulder. "But tomorrow morning we are returning home"

"What?! But I want to stay here, this is not fair!" Akami said growling slightly.

"Don't growl to me, we will return to the tower tomorrow, and that's it, go to sleep now" Akashi said going to the masters barracks to sleep to leave tomorrow.

"This is not fair" Akami said crying slightly and walking back to her room.

**Well, that's the first chapter of this story, and I hope you liked it, because this third installment will be epic, so see you on the next chapter.**

**Akami: This is not fair, I want to stay on the jade palace, but how I can convince my father to let me stay here.**

**Tigress: Akami, show him how you really want to stay here, and the passion you feel for kung fu.**

**Akami: You are right, I will show him, but first a little bath.**

**Nijito and Masaki: Wait for us.**

**Akashi: Stay away from me, see you on the next chapter "It's my passion"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, is time to start the second chapter of this awesome story, in this chapter Akami will try to convince her father so they can stay in the jade palace.**

**Chapter 2: It's my passion**

It was morning at the jade palace, and Akami woke up from her dream only to find her father Akashi sleeping on the floor. Akami sat on her bed while looking at her father wondering why he was there with a sword in his left hand, so Akami stood up and placed a blanket over him and kissed his cheek and then left to take a shower.

Akami walked through the barracks until she found the showers, so she entered and took her clothes, and jumped into the water ad started rinsing her fur, while Kami sat there watching around so that nobody could spy on her, but Akami then heard a noise coming from the closet, so she went to open it only to find Masaki and Nijito inside the closet, and while they where laughing nervously Akami growled and lifted her fist and punched them sending them out of the palace.

Akami came out of the showers and went to her room to change clothes, so she placed her normal attire, and then she went out to the kitchen only to find her mother preparing her something to eat.

"Hi, Sweetie, did you sleep well my little angel" Miyo said kissing Akami in the forehead.

"I slept very well mom, thanks for asking" Akami said while Akashi entered the kitchen but Akami ignored him.

"Good morning" Akashi said while kissing Miyo but Akami ignored him. "I said good morning"

"Mom, thanks for the food, but I think I should leave" Akami said standing up and leaving.

"I think she is mad at you" Miyo said serving a plate of rice and milk to Akashi.

"I don't care, I do this for her own protection" Akashi said eating his breakfast.

-**On the training hall-**

Akami was sitting in the floor of the training hall, unaware that an old red panda entered the room and saw the young girl sitting on the floor. Master Shifu saw the young girl and walked to her and said. "Why are you so sad young woman?"

Akami turned to him and saw the old master there "It's nothing, is just, that my father wants to take me back to the heavenly tower, but I want to stay here"

"I see, then you must show your father how much you want to stay here" Shifu said leaving Akami alone.

"Show him how much I want to stay?" Akami said puzzled and then getting it.

"I must show my dad that this is my place and the only way of doing so, is completing a mission by myself, but what kind of mission" Akami said standing up and walking away.

Akami went outside and started looking for master Tigress, so she entered the hall of trophies and found the feline master meditating, so she walked slowly and tapped her shoulder. Master Tigress turned around and saw her grand-daughter there.

Tigress stood up and said. "What is it Akami, is there something you need?"

"Yes, please, give me a mission, so I can show my father I want to stay here" Akami said bowing down to Tigress and clasping her hands together.

"Well, there is something, there is a villager that asked our services to deliver something to his brother, something very important and that must be protected" Tigress said while Akami smiled to her.

"Great, give me the direction and I will finish the mission in no time" Akami said while taking a scroll from Tigress hands and rushing out to the village.

Akami rushed directly to the house of the villager, and without losing time she got to the house and knocked the door, and then a male duck opened the door only to find Akami there. "Can I help you miss?"

"I'm Akami, I'm from the jade palace, and I'm here to help you in your request" Akami said while the duck gasped and brought a bag to her.

"Great, I want you to take this to the Iron village, and watch it, don't open it and protect it to all cost" The duck said while Akami nodded and the duck gave her a scroll. "Follow that map and you will get to my brother's house and do it fast"

And with that Akami went running to the forest of the village and rushed to get to the Iron village, and then of sometime running Akami felt a little tired and started to walk to regain her energies. Akami walked through the forest with the bag hanging from her shoulder looking around and making sure nobody was following, until she heard something from behind her but when she turned she saw the little Reiri following her.

"Reiri, what are you doing here" Akami said walking to the little girl.

"I wanted to go with you" Reiri said looking to her.

"Alright, but we must hurry, and try to stay by my side Reiri" Akami said grabbing Reiri's hand.

Both girls started to walk through the forest, being aware of their surroundings in case someone was following them, but then of some time walking Reiri stopped and said. "Someone is following us"

So Akami stopped and looked around trying to find the person that was following them, and then a huge dark wave came directly to her but Reiri jumped in time and blocked the wave. Akami knew that the person who attacked them was a threat so she invoked her Fire tongue sword and looked around waiting to attack in the right moment.

Then from nowhere the black female wolf from last night appeared wielding her Scythe and walking toward Akami.

"You again" Akami said taking her sword.

"I'm Marceline Kazeokami, and I'm here to take that bag" Marceline said pointing her Scythe to her.

"Come here and get it" Akami said getting ready with her sword.

So Marceline rushed to Akami and tried to slice her with her scythe, but Akami used her sword to protect her self, then Akami tried to slice Marceline's shoulder, but she used her scythe to stop the attack, so both girls started to clash with their weapons, but they where wasting their energies, so Marceline decided to end the fight, so she used her scythe to eliminate the sword and kicked Akami in the stomach, then she turned around and delivered a well placed kick in Akami's face. Akami growled in pain while rubbing her cheek.

Akami stood up while growling to Marceline, so she darted to Marceline and hit her scythe with her sword taking it from her hands, and then Akami delivered a powerful punch on the black wolf's face, then she kicked her upwards in the air, then Akami jumped in the air and kicked Marceline downwards causing her to hit the ground. Marceline stood up again and grabbed her scythe and tried to attack Akami, but the white wolf use her sword to stop the attack and kicked Akami in the stomach.

"How could you even beat me" Marceline questioned herself while grabbing her scythe.

"I hate when the people hurt me or my friends" Akami said growling to her.

"It's enough sis, I see you can't do this" A male black wolf appeared and jumped in scene.

"Who are you" Akami questioned herself, while looking at the wolf that was obviously older than her or Marceline.

"I'm Kamina, nice to meet you, and farewell" Kamina said while many shadows appeared around her and Reiri.

"Akami, what we do now" Reiri said while the shadows surrounded them.

"Darn it, I will not be able to show my father how much I wish to stay here" Akami said while looking around and then realizing it. "It's not about how much I wish to stay, is to show him that I deserve to be here"

Akami then closed her eyes while the fire around her started to swirl around her and then the spirit of a wolf came from inside her, the spirit had a red aura, and had golden lines around the body.

"Take this Amaterasu fist" Akami said punching the ground while the spirit did the same creating a wave of fire that eliminated the surroundings shadows.

Akami then rushed to Kamina and prepared to hit him, but before she could touch him Marceline evoked a spirit, but this one was a purple wolf with many black lines in his body, and it stopped the punch. "Don't touch my brother" Marceline said throwing Akami and then disappearing with Kamina.

"That was weird" Akami said while the spirit disappeared. "Well, let's finish this mission"

So Akami and Reiri continued walking until they got to the house and when they knocked it, a goose appeared and asked them what they needed.

"We are here to deliver this, your brother sends it" Akami said giving the bag and smiling.

"Finally, I thought they will never arrive" The goose said taking some apple buns from the bag. "The greatest apple buns in the world."

"What! I we risked our lives for a bag of apple buns!" Akami shouted angry at the goose.

"Hey, this are the best buns in the world, any thief could stole them" The goose said nervously.

"The jade palace is not a joke" Akami and Reiri said while cracking their knuckles.

Then Akami and Reiri punched the goose and sending him inside his house, then both girls started to walk away when she heard someone clapping in the distance, and when they turned they saw Akashi standing there.

"Dad!?" Akami questioned herself while looking at her father.

"It looks you have proven that you deserve to be here my little girl, you defended your friends and risked your life to safe Reiri" Akashi said hugging his daughter. "I'm proud of you, and you deserve to be here"

"You mean it yeah" Akami said shouting while hugging him and Reiri.

"Well, see you in the jade palace, if you were able to get here alone, I guess you can go to the palace by yourself, that's for going into a mission without my permission" Akashi said disappearing.

"Dad? Dad!?" Akami shouted to him while running to get him. "I guess I deserve it, but he is also mean for thinking I was going to escape during the night and getting into the room with his sword"

"Your dad, didn't thought you where going to escape, he entered the room to protect you, he was all night awake" Reiri said walking by her side.

"So, that's why he was sleeping in the floor of the room… I love you too daddy" Akami said smiling and running back to the jade palace.

-**Meanwhile in the deep dark of the hell entrance-**

"How that girl could beat me" Marceline said while crying slightly.

"Marceline, don't cry I'm still by your side" A voice said while a little dark purple pup wolf appeared by her side.

"Thanks Yami" Marceline said taking the pup in her arms.

"We need to train, to beat that girl and Amaterasu, together we can do it, trust me" A voice from deep inside her said while a spirit of a purple appeared and hugged her.

"Thanks Tsukoyomi, I know you will be with me, forever" Marceline said standing up and walking away with Yami and Tsukoyomi.

**Well, that's it, I hope you liked it, but what are with those spirits Amaterasu and Tsukoyomi why they are inside the girls? Well, discover it on the next chapter.**

**Akami: this is great, I can stay here and it's time to meet my new team.**

**Akashi: Yeah, but remember you still need to train your special abilities with me.**

**Akami: Boring…**

**Akashi: Just wait until Amaterasu is awakened.**

**Akami: Whatever, on the next chapter. "Amaterasu roars" Don't miss it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys in this third chapter Akami will finally discover her full potential, and will meet for the first time the spirit inside her body.**

**Chapter 3: Amaterasu roars.**

It was morning at the jade palace, and Akami was sitting below the peach tree, looking at the morning sun, with Kami in her legs while she petted her head, then from nowhere Akashi appeared and saw his daughter, so he went by her side and sat down. Akami smiled while placing her head in Akashi's shoulder.

"You never told me why you liked to see the sun in the morning" Akashi asked to his daughter while she giggled.

"I don't know is just, that I like looking at the sun in the morning, it's like if it's born again" Akami said blushing slightly.

"I will never understand you my little flame" Akashi said while Akami exhaled a flame from her mouth.

Both of them stood up and returned to the jade palace, only to find everyone getting ready to start their training, so Akashi left his daughter to start her training with the rest of the students, so everyone went to the training wall, finding Tigress waiting for them.

"Okay, everyone, it's time to start our training today, but first, let's have our new student to try the obstacle course" Tigress said smiling to Akami while she walked to the obstacle course. "Okay Akami… now!"

So Akami started to run to top speed evading every obstacle in course and eliminating some of the targets around the course, then a huge wall appeared in front of her, so she engulfed her entire body in fire and rushed to her top speed. "Amaterasu blaze" Akami shouted penetrating the wall with easy and finishing the course.

"That, was Impressive, you even beat Namito's record, very good Akami" Tigress said while Akami smiled satisfied.

"I guess I'm not the fastest here" Namito said smiling to Akami, while she blushed slightly.

"Tha… Thanks" Akami said giggling lightly.

"You are welcome" Namito said walking away.

Then Haruka came walking and whispered to her ear. "It looks you like Namito"

"What… What, no" Akami said sighing while looking at Namito training.

"You do like him" Reiri said appearing from nowhere scaring both girls.

"I don't and that's it" Akami shouted getting the attention of the boys, so she just giggle and smiled at them while they returned to their training. "Okay, I might feel something for Namito, but I can't stand it, he is so handsome"

"You are talking about my brother you know" Reiri said closing her yes and walking to the strength course.

"I know" Akami said still looking at Namito.

**-Some minutes later-**

Everyone ended their training and went to the barracks to rest a little, but when Akami was about to enter her room, she found an old wolf standing in front of the door.

"Well, well, aren't you going to give a hug to you great grandfather" Hayate said smiling to Akami.

"Great-grandpa, how are you doing" Akami asked hugging him.

"I'm here to see how you are doing, I heard that you escaped from home" Hayate asked her a little worried.

"Yeah, but my dad found me here" Akami said lowering her ears a little.

"I see, I'm just happy you are okay little girl, see you later, I bet your great-grandma is looking for me" Hayate said patting Akami's head and leaving to his room.

Akami entered the room only to find Reiri, Haruka and Nina undressing to put on clean clothes. "Oh I'm so sorry" Akami said trying to close the door, but Haruka stopped her.

"Where are you going, you are girl aren't you, you can undress here" Haruka said taking her in and closing the door behind her.

Akami blushed slightly since she didn't let anyone see her naked body, besides her mother or her father when she was little, but Akami thought it was alright, so she took of her sleeves, then she took off her stockings, and finally she took of the kimono exposing her body to the girls, while they blushed and where shocked to the fact Akami's entire body was covered with red lines and red symbols.

"Akami, why is your entire body covered with tattoos" Haruka said looking Akami's body closely.

Akami blushed slightly and said. "This are birth marks, I had them since I was born"

"Birth marks? But you have them through all your body, your breasts, your back, your tail, even between your legs… you know what I mean" Haruka said looking at the marks.

"I bet, this marks got bigger since last time" Akami said while the lines started to shine and then Akami felt a huge energy going through her body, but before Akami could realize it she was in front of a giant cage.

Akami walked slowly to the cage only to find a giant lock in it with a scroll in the middle, so Akami walked to it and was about to touch when she heard a loud feminine voice coming from the cage.

"Don't open it!" Akami heard and when she looked up, she found a giant white wolf with red line around its body looking at her.

"Who… Who are you" Akami asked in fear receding slowly.

"I'm the great Amaterasu, the lord of all wolves" Amaterasu said turning away.

"Amaterasu, so you are real, I thought you were just a myth, but you are here, but what's this place, and why you are in that cage, I can take you out…" Akami said, but Amaterasu stopped her.

"No, look I'm inside your spirit, because your ancestors locked me here, and you can't open the cage, my energy is too immense for your body to hold it." Amaterasu said while turning around not facing Akami.

"But, it's not fair for you to be here" Akami said trying to convince Amaterasu, but she ignored her.

"Look little girl, I will always be here and nothing can change that, not even you, so get lost" Amaterasu growled to Akami while Akami turned away and walked to a huge door.

-**Meanwhile in the real world-**

Akami was lying in the floor, while the girls called Akashi who rushed to help her. Akashi grabbed Akami in her hands and shook her waiting her to respond, when she finally opened her eyes.

"Akami, thanks to the great master, what happened" Akashi asked to her while she stood up, and Akashi noticed the red lines around her body. _"Those lines, they have become bigger than the last time."_

"It's nothing, but dad I want to tell you something…WE ARE STILL NAKED" Akami shouted while the girls punched Akashi out of the room.

"That never changes" Akashi said rubbing the back of his head.

-**Some hours later-**

Akami came down, to the kitchen only to find her father sitting there, she walked to him and sat to her side, while he closed his eye and said. "Akami, since when you have those lines around your whole body"

"They covered my body, when I was thirteen" Akami said blushing a little.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, I'm your father, I bathed you when you where just a little cub" Akashi said smiling to her.

"But I'm not a little cub anymore" Akami said while her father hugged her.

"You will always be my little cub, Akami" Akashi said patting her head and kissing her forehead.

Then Miyo entered to the kitchen while carrying Akami's younger brother, so Akami walked to him and took him in her arms. "Hey Takamoto how are you doing my lil' brother" Akami said while hugging him.

Takamoto laughed while grabbing Akami's nose, then Akami returned Takamoto to her mother while she tried to get him to sleep but she couldn't. "I can get Takamoto to sleep, Akashi what I do"

"Do what you do when you make me sleep, give him a sermon" Akashi said while her wife glared at him. "Okay, Okay, give him some milk that sure might get him to sleep"

"Yeah, I bet that will help" Miyo said while returning to her room.

"That woman is really special" Akashi said patting Akami's head and leaving.

Akami smiled while saying. "I have a great family, and there's nothing better"

-**Meanwhile at the infernal pit-**

Daisuke was lying on a bed while many nasty creatures where healing his wounds, until Ryomu entered the room while Marceline followed her. Daisuke stood up while covered with many bandages that only his left eye could be seen and walked to his wife.

"What are your orders Daisuke" Ryomu said while hugging him.

"I want Akashi's daughter soul, I want them to suffer… send Skull crusher" Daisuke said while everyone gasped around him.

"Skull Crusher, you sure you want him, he is too unpredictable" Ryomu said while some daemons brought a giant cage.

"And that's what I want, he will kill Akami for sure" Daisuke said while hearing a growl from the cage, so he walked to the cage and said. "I want you to go to the jade palace, and destroy everyone in there, do you hear me" So Daisuke took his sword and opened the cage while a scorpion like daemon appeared and went rushing to the jade palace.

"That's it, prepare Akashi, this is your end" Daisuke said while returning to the bed.

-**At****the valley of peace-**

Skull crusher ran to all speed to the jade palace destroying everything in his way and was about to destroy the entrance of the jade palace but suddenly a sphere of energy knocked him sending him to a tree. Skull crusher stood up and growled while Akashi appeared in front of him and took his sword, but Skull crusher used his sting to deflect Akashi's sword hit, then he used his claws knocked Akashi out of the way. The creature crawled to Akashi, but the white wolf stood up and kicked the beast, then he started to beat it with his fists, but the creature used his sting and coiled it around Akashi's arm and swung him in the air and then he slammed him on the ground.

Skull crusher crawled slowly to Akashi and was about to strike him with his sting, but then a chain appeared from nowhere and stopped him.

"If you think you can kill our master you are wrong" Nijito said pulling the chain while Namito appeared and punched Skull Crusher.

"Heh, I guess, I have a back up here" Akashi said standing up while Masaki appeared and dropping Dragon claw, the sword Luna the dragon gave to him.

"Let's see what this baby can do" Akashi said rushing to Skull Crusher while swinging his sword, but Skull Crusher freed from the chains and threw Namito and Nijito to Akashi.

Meanwhile Takato appeared from behind and tried to hit the creature, but it used his tail to knock them, then the master of the jade palace appeared around Skull crusher, but then a dark light started to shine in Skull crusher's tail, then he stabbed the ground with his sting creating a dark underground wave transforming the ground into mud and trapping everyone. Skull crusher walked slowly at Akashi and was about to kill him, but a flame sphere impacted him in the face.

"Hey you ugly face, get another inch near my father and I will toast you" Akami said engulfing her fist in fire.

Skull crusher hissed when he saw Akami and crawled directly to her, but she jumped ad threw many fire darts at the creature causing no damage to it. The Skull crusher hissed at this and used his tail to tie Akami, but she engulfed her body in fire, but the Skull crusher felt no pain, so the foul creature slammed Akami to the ground and started to use his claws and sting to attack Akami but she used a fire shield to protect herself.

"What is this thing, why can't I damage it" Akami said resisting Skull Crusher's attacks.

"It's because his outer skin, is made of a bone like surface, it means fire proof" Amaterasu said from inside Akami.

"But, the only attacks I can do is long range fire attacks" Akami said while Skull crusher started to damage the shield.

"Then that means you are doomed" Amaterasu said from inside her.

"I can't believe this; the queen of wolves is giving up already, I don't know why you are inside my body, because I'm not giving up yet" Akami said while a flame like aura swirled around her.

"Akami… you sure are a brave girl, I guess you deserve some help with this, I will give you my aura, Akami Okami!" Amaterasu said while a golden like fire started to surround her.

Skull crusher got confused at this and tried to attack Akami one last time, but the flame's exploded sending him to a wall, then Akami emerged from the flames while the lines around her body started to grow covering her entire body and face.

"This is your end you foul creature" Akami said while engulfing her fist and legs in fire.

Skull crusher hissed at Akami and rushed directly to her, then the daemon tried to slice Akami but she jumped in the air and landed behind him, then she kicked him directly in the face. Skull crusher didn't liked what Akami did so he used his sting to tie Akami, but the white wolf grabbed the sting and pulled Skull crusher slamming him on a wall, then she jumped to the air taking Skull crusher with her, then she swung the daemon and threw it smashing him on the ground cracking Skull's armor. "Time to end this, SHOOTING STAR!" Akami shouted engulfing her entire body on fire and soaring to Skull crusher delivering a powerful hit, destroying its exoskeleton.

"This will show you not to attack my family again" Akami said writing five Kanji symbols with fire in the air, then writing the Amaterasu symbol in the center and surrounding everything with a circle. "Take this. AMATERASU BLAST" Akami shouted while a placing her hand behind the main symbol and shooting a fire blast eliminating Skull Crusher.

Meanwhile Marceline was looking from far away surprised that Akami beat one of the most powerful daemons her father had, while her brother said to her. "It's impossible she managed to do a Kanji blast so fast."

"That girl is a dangerous enemy, we must train harder if we want to take her down" Marceline said disappearing with her brother.

Meanwhile the lines around Akami started to shrink and disappeared below her clothes, while her family and friends got away from the poisoned mud and walked to her.

"Wow, remember me not to get on your bad side" Haruka said while hugging her.

"That was great, maybe you can show me that someday" Takato said patting her back.

Meanwhile her father walked to her with an angry expression on his face. "Akami, that was the most dangerous thing you have ever done and… I'm so proud of you" Akashi said lowering his tone.

"Dad… Thank you" Akami said hugging her father.

"Now, let's go to sleep before master Shifu get us to clean this mess" Akashi said while Shifu tapped his back while holding a pair of brooms.

Akami and Akashi groaned and said. "Darn it."

"Like father and daughter" Shifu said giving them the brooms to clean the courtyard.

Meanwhile inside Akami Amaterasu was lying inside her cage thinking of what Akami told her. "Am I a coward for hiding in this cage?"

**Well, that's all, I hope you liked this chapter, on the next chapter Akami will get a visit from a familiar, Akashi's sister Saori, and with the presence of two other characters that befriended Saori.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akami: This is so, great the leader of the Tora clan is visiting my father, I always wanted to meet her, I heard she is a great woman and a great leader.**

**Haruka: Yeah, she one of the female heroines that I wish to be like.**

**Reiri: I will like to see her too.**

**Nina: Me too, she is one of the most beautiful felines in all china.**

**Takato and Namito: Why are the girls so excited with her?**

**Akashi: Because Saori Tora is one of the most famous tiger in all china, many girls like to be like her, and beside being the Tora clan leader, she is my sister.**

**Akami: No way Saori Tora is my Aunt; this must be the most wonderful day of my life.**

**Saori: Then this day will be perfect because I'm taking everyone to the Tora temple.**

**Akami: No way, I think I'm going to faint**

**Max: This is a day the wont forget.**

**Kaila: Yeah let's make it unforgettable for them.**

**Akashi: This will be a long trip.**

**Akami, Haruka, Nina, and Reiri: Don't miss the next chapter "An unforgettable visit"**


End file.
